gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Glee Products
Glee Products are hitting stores everywhere! There are video games, clothes and accessories, musical greeting cards, bedding, iPad/iPod/iphone apps, stationary and more! Claire's Glee Accessories Recently in Claire's, a few Glee products were released. Here is a list of the items that they supply: *Glee Knee-High Socks *Glee Diaries *Glee Charm Bracelet *Glee fake nails and nail polish set *Glee Hat *Glee wallet *Glee handbags *Glee stationaries *Glee pillowcases and more! Most of the Claire's Glee products are around $10.00 each. Glee Konami Video Game For all those who love Glee and Karaoke, I suggest you buy the new Glee Karaoke video game by Konami for the Wii. The Wii game is called Karaoke Revolution Glee: Glee, ''which comes with a wired microphone, and the wii game itself. The game will be released this fall. It contains various songs and performances to sing along to from the first season of the hit television show, aired on FOX, Glee. While a Glee character's performance shows, the lyrics, pitch and rhythm meter will appear on the bottom. You will have to try and keep the pitch and rhythm the same as the Glee character who sung it. With the microphone, this product should cost up to about $60.00. A second edition of the game has just been released, with songs from Volume 2 of Season 1. Macy's Glee Apparel Everyone seems to be talking about the new Glee clothes out in Macy's. All for around $20.00 - $35.00, these tees seem to be a crowd pleaser. Right now, there are about six t-shirts, and one jacket out.The tees say "glee", "Don't stop Believin'", and "WMHS", meaning William Mckinley High School. They all have different designs and logos, and are available at the Macy's store and website.These pieces of clothing are made to fit women. Macys glee apparel.jpg Halo walking on sunshine clothes macy's.jpg like a virgin clothe's macy's.jpg madonna episode clothes macy's.jpg sectionals first year clothes macy's.jpg regionals first year clothes macy's..jpg macy's shop window.jpg will emma macy's clothes.jpg macy's clothes.jpg tina artie macy's clothes.jpg quinn puck macy's clothes.jpg sue puck quinn macy's clothes 1.jpg sue puck quinn macy's clothes 2.jpg sue puck quinn macy's clothes 3.jpg glee clothes macy's.jpg glee macy's clothes 2.jpg glee macy's clothes 3.jpg empire state of mind t-shirts2.jpg|other, non macy's t-shirts. from the performance of ''Empire State of Mind born this way t-shirts.jpg|other, non macy's t-shirts. from the performance of Born This Way Other Glee Products: CD's, DVD's, Books (Novels, Annuals, Songbooks), Posters At Hot Topic, they sell the whole First Season of Glee for only about $45.00, and Glee CDs. The Glee CDs they have are: Glee: The Music Journey to Regionals, Glee: The Music Volume 3 Showstoppers, and Glee: The Power of Madonna. The discography of glee so far: Glee CD 1.jpg|Glee: The Music, Season One Volume 1 Glee CD 2.jpg|Glee: The Music, Season One Volume 2 Glee CD 3.jpg|Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Glee CD 4.jpg|Glee: The Music, Season One Volume 3 - Showstoppers Glee CD 5.jpg|Glee: The Music, Season One Volume 3 - Showstoppers Deluxe Edition Glee CD 6.jpg|Glee: The Music, Journey To Regionals Glee CD 7.jpg|Glee: The Music, Best of Season One Glee CD 8.jpg|Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Glee CD 9.jpg|Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show Glee CD 10.jpg|Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Glee CD 11.jpg|Glee: The Music, Season Two Volume 4 Glee CD 12.jpg|Glee: The Music, Love Songs Glee CD 13.jpg|Glee: The Music, Season Two Volume 5 Glee CD 14.jpg|Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers Glee CD 15.jpg|Glee: The Music, Season Two Volume 6 The DVD's that so far have been released are: Glee DVD 0.jpg|Glee: Director's cut Pilot episode Glee DVD 1.jpg|Glee: Season 1 Volume 1. Road To Sectionals Glee DVD 2.jpg|Glee: Season 1 Volume 2. Road To Regionals Glee DVD 3.jpg|Glee: The Complete First Season Glee DVD 4.jpg|Glee: Season 2 Volume 1 Glee DVD 5.jpg|Glee: Season 2 Volume 2 Books of glee (including novels, annuals, songbooks): Glee NOVEL 1.jpg|Glee: The Beginning Glee NOVEL 2.jpg|Glee: Foreign Exchange Hallmark Musical Glee Greeting Cards This Fall, Hallmark will be coming out with a line of musical glee greeting cards. When you open the card, one of the famous glee songs will play. Category:Merchandise